Mi turno
by Missclover
Summary: Porque ella siempre estaba para él: Cuidándolo y ayudándolo en todo con una sonrisa. Ahora era su turno para obtener más de aquél afecto que siempre le regalaba.


Aclaraciones:

—Hablando.

_—Pensando, recordando._

Antes de empezar a leer, deben de saber que:

* * *

><p><strong>"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto".<strong>

* * *

><p>*.<p>

*.

*.

No sabía el motivo exacto del porqué empezaba a correr hacia la casa de su compañera de equipo. Tenía que llegar rápido pero no lo entendía. Ella estaba atrasada en la hora del entrenamiento citada, algo muy raro, pues aunque Tenten llegara tarde cerca de unos cuántos minutos en otras ocasiones, esta vez era una gran diferencia de tiempo.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor aparecieron en su rostro por la agitación, pero no le impidieron seguir su camino, sentía que si paraba por un momento sería un riesgo tanto para ella como para él mismo.

¿Por qué tenía tanta preocupación? Tal vez sólo se había quedado dormida y apenas estaría despertándose, o quizás la Hokage la mandó a llamar para realizar una misión y por el escasez de tiempo no pudo avisarle para cancelar el entrenamiento. Dudas y respuestas llegaban a su mente sin ser capaz de tranquilizarse.

Ni siquiera contaba con la ayuda del resto de su equipo, esas bestias verdes que se la pasaban diciendo pura estupidez de retos y competencias entre sí mismos sin darse cuenta de la ausencia de la única integrante femenina del grupo. Bueno jamás podía contar con esos dos.

Siguió corriendo por los tejados para acortar camino, lo primordial de todo era llegar de una buena vez a la residencia de la chica y comprobar con sus propios ojos cuál fue el motivo del atraso de ella. Verificar si se encontraba bien…

No le bastó ni diez minutos para aparecerse en frente de la puerta del hogar de su amiga, sin esperar intentó abrir la puerta de la casa, sabía que estaba haciendo todo precipitado y debía hacerlo con calma pero la verdad en ese momento dudaba de hacerlo tranquilamente.

Con agilidad y habilidad ninja abrió la cerradura de la puerta, dio unos pasos adentro mirando por todos los lados buscándola. Se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina encontrándose con el cuerpo de ella tendido en el suelo.

Dejó de reaccionar por un momento, jamás creyó verla de ese modo. La respiración agitada de Tenten lo sacó de su trance, con rapidez se acercó a ella para checar lo que le sucedía. Le apartó algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro, con su mano derecha le tocó la frente notando lo caliente de su cuerpo; ardía de fiebre.

Con cuidado cargó el cuerpo de ella intentando despertarla pero sin éxito, su amiga apenas parecía poder respirar bien. Tragó con dificultad saliva, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

No debía tener pánico, la salud de Tenten estaba en sus manos, ella lo necesitaba. Respiró hondo y exhaló, su trabajo era cuidarla.

Tuvo atención de no pisar los pedazos rotos de un vaso de vidrio que seguramente ella intentaba tomar, pero tal vez se desmayó por la calentura antes de poder regresar a su habitación, pues aún permanecía en pijama. La llevó hasta su cuarto para poder atenderla con los cuidados que requería para bajarle la temperatura.

La acostó en la cama poniendo nuevamente una mano por su rostro, en verdad ella estaba enferma. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue ponerle un trapo húmedo con agua fría en su frente para aminorar el calor y poder secarle el sudor.

Pasaba por todo el rostro y cuello, además de los brazos pero no iba a más allá de lo permitido, temía que Tenten despertara y malinterpretara todo, pero no sabía que más hacer. No tenía más remedio que quitarle la ropa y ponerla en una tina con agua fresca para que todo su cuerpo se relajara y empezara a bajar su calor.

Aunque Tenten lo matara él debía hacerlo.

Preparó el baño con agua tibia para poder enfriarla poco a poco para no empeorar la salud de su compañera; cargó nuevamente el cuerpo de ella sintiéndola como la vez pasada ligera, cuando la tenía de ese modo entre sus brazos la veía tan frágil sin creer que ella pudiera llegar hasta ganarle en peleas de combate. Sí, hasta sentía que si en ese momento fallaba iba a tener sus propias consecuencias.

El temblor se hizo aparecer en sus manos, ahora también él comenzaba a sudar y a mares a comparación de la chica que estaba cargando. Trataba de relajarse varias veces pero le era imposible, nunca creyó llegar a algo así con ella, aún cuando soñaba en algo parecido no se podía decir que era igual.

No había vuelta atrás. Dejó a Tenten en el suelo para empezar a desvestirla, comenzó con la parte de arriba de su pijama, la cuál consistía en una simple blusa color blanca adecuada para el verano, dejándola solo con el sujetador. Sentía sus mejillas arder, ni aún cuando él estuviera en medio de un desierto jamás se le veía el rostro de color rojo por el sol.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero no le servía de nada, en su mente le llegaban varias imágenes de Tenten en paños menores en diferentes poses y sólo dedicadas para él.

¡Basta! Se dijo a sí mismo, ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo así cuando ella estaba enferma y lo necesitaba? Se maldijo varias veces antes de poder continuar; si alguien pudiera leer su mente también lo recriminarían por sus pensamientos sucios y pervertidos.

Siguió con los ojos cerrados dirigiendo sus manos hacia la cintura de la joven, llegando al inicio del pantalón, bajándolo lentamente teniendo cuidado de no llevarse su ropa interior. Cuando por fin quitó esa prenda la mente se le nubló, y sus mejillas no regresaban a su color original, sentía que él debía usar primero el baño con agua más helada de la que necesitaba Tenten.

Suspiró, debía mantenerse calmado; no iba a dejarse llevar por sus emociones y menos cuando ella estaba en ese estado. Alcanzó una de las toallas que estaban a su lado para cubrir el cuerpo semidesnudo de su amiga, de esa manera le sería más fácil seguir con su labor y no viendo más allá de lo indicado; y por supuesto no tener una cara de idiota pervertido si lo veía su compañera.

La sumergió en la bañera, tratando de mojarla en todo su cuerpo con ayuda de una toalla más pequeña que pudo encontrar; oía como su compañera daba pequeños quejidos a causa de lo frío que estaba el agua. Le humedeció el cabello admirando con se le adhería en su espalda y rostro, haciéndola más bonita de lo que era.

Tal vez tenía un poco de suerte por verla de esa manera.

Pero con sólo pensar que fue por su culpa, Tenten no estaría sufriendo.

Meneó la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso. Sin importarle si se mojaba su ropa característica de su clan sacó a Tenten de ahí; además lo peor venía en camino. Como pudo quitó la toalla mojada para ponerle una seca y poder quitarle el resto de su ropa.

Se sentó en el suelo cargando el cuerpo de ella, debía ser rápido para que no empeorara su enfermedad y obtuviera un resfriado, pero…

¿Cómo podía quitarle sus prendas íntimas?

A fuerzas debía descubrirla, y verla para saber en donde no debía tocar y de esa manera no recibir miles de armas por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Esto en verdad era cada vez más difícil; claro que había pensando en pedir ayuda a alguien perteneciente de los escuadrones médicos que conformaba la aldea, pero por la condición de Tenten, no sabía si esa persona tardaría o no en llegar a tiempo.

Ahora la tenía en su regazo con sólo ropa interior, con gotas escurriéndole por su espalda y pecho a causa de su cabello. Primero iría por el sujetador, con una pequeña mirada para saber la altura del broche de la prenda se quedó embobado por lo que tenía a centímetros de él. Joder, en verdad necesitaba el baño.

Contempló el conjunto negro que llevaba, apenas parecía que le cubría lo necesario. Su garganta se secó. Con gran dominio de fuerza dejó de verla para terminar con aquello; le desabrochó con facilidad el sostén, liberando sus pechos. No la veía, mantenía su vista al frente reteniéndose a todo. Con sólo haberla visto en pocos segundos pudo imaginarse los redondos que eran, aquellos montes que siempre cubría con prendas holgadas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sujetaba aún la prenda que le había despojado, y no sabía si era por el destino o porque en verdad era un degenerado que ya sabía la talla de busto de ella. La cabeza le daba vueltas, dejó a un lado el sujetador, todavía faltaba la última prenda de vestir.

Empezaba a odiarse a sí mismo por no controlarse a una situación como esta. Recorrió con su mano izquierda la figura de Tenten hasta llegar al inicio de la braga, sintiendo parte de los adornos que la decoraban. Comenzó a bajarla lentamente tratando de no despertarla en ese instante.

—Ne…ji.

Adiós a su vida…

Cerró una vez más sus ojos blanquecinos para recibir su merecido golpe, cosa que nunca ocurrió. La miró y notó que permanecía dormida, tal vez estaría soñando con él. Una pequeña sonrisa mostró por pensar en eso, era demasiada casualidad.

La alzó un poco para lograr quitársela por completo.

Por fin podía respirar bien. O eso creía. Con sus manos sentía lo terso de la piel de la chica, sin llegar a algo indebido. Tocó las mejillas de ella sintiéndolas además de suaves menos calientes de lo que estaban hace rato. Su trabajo estaba dando frutos, pero aún así no debía confiarse, una simple fiebre le podía dar severas consecuencias a su compañera de equipo. La cubrió nuevamente con la toalla para poder llevársela hacia su habitación para poder vestirla.

Paró en seco; aún no terminaba su martirio.

La acostó en la cama, mientras buscaba ropa adecuada para que descansara bien; se dirigió a uno de los muebles abriendo los cajones para agarrar lo necesario. Hallando lo que buscaba: ropa interior de diferentes colores. Maldición, eso sonaba como un verdadero viejo pervertido, hasta sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en el legendario Sannin Jiraiya.

No sabía cuál escoger, ¿Cuál le quedaría mejor?

Se congeló el tiempo mientras meditaba…

¡Pero eso no era importante! Se reprendió mentalmente, ¿Cómo podía distraerse de esa forma tan inapropiada? Y ¿Por qué sentía que cada vez que agarraba una era más pequeña que la anterior?

Se pasó una mano por su sien, esto era malo. Mas bien, él era el malo y corrompido. Se acercó a Tenten con nerviosismo, ella estaba desnuda solo cubierta por una toalla. Si había sido difícil quitarle la ropa ¿Cómo sería ponérsela?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Estaba en la cocina preparando algo para cuando despertara su compañera. Tenía entendido que debía hacer comida ligera y que bebiera muchos líquidos frescos. Ya había salido de la parte más difícil de lo que era la parte de la vestimenta, ahora su amiga descansaba más tranquilamente en su cómoda cama con ropa ligera y seca.

Todavía sentía la piel y recordaba la forma de su cuerpo.

Sintió un pequeño ardor en uno de sus dedos, se había cortado por distraído. Suspiró, al parecer todavía no salía del sufrimiento.

Pero bueno, él debía tener un castigo por su imprudencia y falta de razonamiento. Si tan sólo la hubiera escuchado, ella no estaría enferma. Qué imbécil había sido en su reciente misión; por supuesto que había finalizado en un total éxito, pues él siendo él capitán tuvo buenas estrategias para la captura de unos ladrones que la aldea del Arroz pedían capturar a cambio de una buena recompensa.

—_Descansemos ahí Neji._

Recordaba las palabras de Tenten por querer parar al menos unas horas después de tanto trabajo y esfuerzo que habían hecho durante esos dos días fuera de la aldea. Sin embargo, había hecho caso omiso a su petición. Para él, era mejor llegar a sus respectivas casas y poder descansar mejor en ellas.

En verdad era un idiota. No se había percatado de la situación de la chica, si en verdad se encontraba en buen estado. Pensó que ella estaba enojada con él por ignorar sus palabras.

Cuando por fin cruzaban la gran entrada de Konoha, él le había dicho que iría a la torre de la Hokage para anunciar su llegada y entregarle el reporte de la misión. No había recibido respuesta. Frunció el ceño por las niñerías que hacía Tenten. En aquél momento, Neji había pensado que ella actuaba muy infantil, y se había ido dejándola sola.

Y las consecuencias ahí estaban. Era posible que Tenten ya se sintiera mal desde que habían acabado su trabajo y por eso ella le había pedido un pequeño descanso. Estaban en épocas en las que las personas eran más propensas a enfermarse.

Se suponía que él era un genio, debió haberse dado cuenta de todo. Y ante todo era un pésimo amigo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, reconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba, se trataba de su casa. Se trató de levantar de la cama sintiendo como le pesaba la cabeza y notando su cambio de vestimenta. Ya recordó, había amanecido con calentura y había ido hacia la cocina para tomar algo y después de eso lo desconocía. Antes de poder tocar el suelo la puerta de su habitación se abrió mostrando a una persona que reconoció al instante.

—No debes levantarte, puedes recaer Tenten —se acercó hacia ella para cobijarla.

—Neji —dijo su nombre en tono apenas audible, pero él escuchó perfectamente— ¿Qué haces aquí? —en verdad se había sorprendido en cuanto lo vio ingresar a su cuarto.

—Cuidándote —fue su corta respuesta pero sin sonar grosero o molesto.

Observó el reloj que estaba acomodado en una mesita al lado de la cama, apenas daban las ocho en punto de la tarde; se suponía que hoy tenía entrenamiento desde las siete de la mañana, lo cual significaba que ya llevaba mas de doce horas durmiendo.

En otras palabras, ¿Neji la estuvo cuidando todo ese tiempo?

Miró una vez más su cambio de ropa y tocó su cabello castaño, apenas lo sentía húmedo. Entonces Neji… ¿la había ayudado a bañarse y cambiado de ropa?

Se sonrojó a más no poder, el corazón le palpitaba demasiado, sentía que se desmayaría de nuevo y preferiría no despertar por un buen tiempo para no dirigirle la vista a su amigo que en ese momento le traía comida.

¡Hasta le había hecho de comer!

¿Desde cuándo el Hyuuga era tan servicial? Bueno, con ella era amable, le permitía estar a su lado y siempre le escuchaba. Siempre…

A excepción de ayer.

Ahora lo entendía, Neji se sentía culpable y quería enmendar sus errores. Él no quería verse como un irresponsable por sus acciones. Si no fuera así, él hubiera mandado a llamar a un médico para su tratamiento y él estaría en su entrenamiento feliz de la vida. Se entristeció con sólo pensarlo. Neji sólo estaba ahí por obligación.

Comenzó a comer despacio la comida preparada por el genio Hyuuga ante la mirada de él. Lo cuál le incomodaba un poco, ¿Es que acaso la estaba amenazando por si le quisiera criticar sus dotes gastronómicos?

Le quería gritar, o decir cualquiera cosa para que se largara de una buena vez para que ya no permaneciera ahí, no quería ni ver su rostro de aburrimiento por haberla cuidado un buen rato. Pero no salía nada de sus labios.

No quería que se fuera y la dejara sola.

Acabó sus alimentos y tomó agua suficiente sintiéndose como nueva, pero aun así tenía pocas fuerzas. Se acomodó en su cama para poder descansar el resto del día, pero ya ni sueño tenía; vio como el Hyuuga salía de la habitación y regresaba en pocos minutos con una charola. Con atención miraba como él humedecía trapos con el agua que estaba en la vasija que había traído y se los ponía en su frente. Se sentía tan bien.

Ambos en completo silencio.

—Mañana — comenzó él con la conversación— no habrá entrenamiento —para sorpresa de la castaña.

—Pero —Replicó, no le gustaba para nada que él se apiadara sólo por estar débil, además ¿Quién le aseguraba a Neji que ella no tendría fuerzas para el siguiente día?

—Prefiero que tomes el día libre y descanses bien—, le sugirió mirándola directamente— además, estaré contigo.

Un rojo carmín apareció en las mejillas de la chica. Repetía las últimas palabras de él. Lo observaba sin pestañar sin creer lo que había escuchado en tan solo apenas unos segundos.

Culpa…

Claro, era eso. Por un momento se le había olvidado la razón verdadera del por qué el primo de Hinata estaba ahí gastando su valioso tiempo.

Se volteó de lado dándole esta vez dándole la espalda; debía dejar de fantasear, no era bueno y mucho menos cuando estaba con fiebre.

—No tienes que hacer eso… —habló con voz tenue. No quería soportar a Neji si se trataba de sus obligaciones, por mucho que quisiera estar con él—. Fue mi culpa por no cuidarme bien y…

—¡También fue mía! —cortó bruscamente haciendo que ella volviera a mirarlo sorprendida— No estarías así si al menos te hubiera escuchado, si hubiera sido capaz de darme cuenta de todo, yo no… _yo ni puedo considerarme tu amigo._

—Gracias, Neji —estaba feliz por aquello, porque él si se preocupaba en serio por ella, porque lo vio alterarse y darse cuenta que si era importante para él.

Y le sonrió abrazándolo. Impresionando a Neji con tal acción, pero si ella era capaz de perdonarlo entonces todavía tenía esperanzas de poder ser algo más que un simple amigo y compañero de equipo.

—_Siempre te cuidaré Tenten _—Porque era una promesa, y tener siempre la oportunidad de ver aquella sonrisa que le alegraba su vida.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! =)<p>

Por fin me animo a publicar de nuevo algo sobre mi pareja preferida ¡NejiTenten!

La facultad, tareas, proyectos no me dejaban pensar con claridad, y por fin lo he logrado. ;) Además que he visto como han aumentado los fics de las parejas innombrables y no podía soportarlo por más tiempo.

Anteriormente hice un fic llamado "Cuídame" donde nuestra querida castaña ayudaba a mejorar al geniecillo por una gripe que pescó, y algunas Autoras me pidieron hacer un tipo de continuación. No es precisamente continuación de esa historia, pues la anterior era en un UA mientras que esta es de la "vida real" de ellos dos. Pero la verdad muchas querían saber cómo era que Neji Hyuuga cuidaría a su linda Tenten. Y espero que les haya gustado. ^^

Porque también es un hombre y la verdad tuvo muchas fuerzas para no aprovecharse de la situación de su compañera. (Que envidia por ella, por tener a Neji tan cerca) *o*

¡Seguire escribiendo! ¡Por nada me rendiré y siempre apoyaré esta pareja! ¡Espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo! :)

¡Nos vemos!

¡Cuídense!

¡Y Disfruten de sus vacaciones! =)

*Comentarios, dudas, o cualquier cosa sea bienvenido ^^


End file.
